


Muddled Words

by lukutakina



Category: Steven Univere Future, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutakina/pseuds/lukutakina
Summary: Pink Diamond meets with White. She feels she is finally ready to confront the diamond, yearning for a colony of her own.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball, Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Muddled Words

“Pink, there you are!” Her voice sang. “It’s so grand that you thought of little ol’ me. Eager to be embraced by my shining light, dear starlight.”

She shifted her tall figure around and posed one arm in the air.

“Well here I am!” White diamond was radiating.

Pink Diamond had just entered White’s room. Her pearl beside her.

“White!” Pink Diamond shielded her eyes, then ran up to the large woman. She got a good running start, then jumped up as high as she could. Almost reaching White’s shoulder, she flutter-kicked in the air to float the rest of the way.

“Look White!” she beamed. “I made it all the way here.”

“You certainly did, dearie.” She spoke in smiles. As White had always done.

Pink Diamond wrapped her arms around her neck, embracing her in a hug.

White could feel her curls brush against the back of her neck. Her hold was gentle, yet firm. White straightened her lip, along with her smile. Then waited for the young diamond to free her. But one full minute had passed, and Pink was still hugging her.

White softly cleared her throat and raised one hand to pick her up.

“You’re full of affection today, Starlight.” Her smile had returned along her voice.

“Am I?” Pink teased. “I’m just excited to see you, White! I had to wait so long just to see you.” She pouted.

White opened her mouth to speak but found herself giggling. “Oh Pink, you’ve only waited a few years.” She leaned her face near Pink Diamond’s ear, “I’ve made Yellow wait decades just to see me.” Her laughs filled the room.

Pink mimicked the smile on her face, and let her have her fun.

Once White composed herself, she placed her hand near the ground so that Pink may get off. Pink Diamond immediately went towards Pink Pearl.

“And who’s this little gem, starlight?”

“Oh, this is my Pearl. I call her Pinky.”

White had set both of her eyes on the little gem. Pinky could barely hold eye contact.

“H-hello White diamond, we have uh, actually met once before. But! It is a pleasure to formally meet your acquaintance.” She lifted the sides of her skirt then bent her knees into a curtsy.

“My, you certainly are a charming gem.” Her eyes drew closer to the gem, she was elegant and expressive. She reminded her of Pink. Light beamed as the smile began to glow.

Pink had finally made a pearl, just like the other diamonds before her.

“Well Pink,” she looked away from the pearl. “Come sit, we’ll be heading out immediately.”

“Oh, we’re traveling somewhere.” She beamed. “Where to?”

“That’s a surprise Starlight, but don’t fret. We’ll be taking off right away and will arrive in no time.” White raised her arms in the air, she began to glow bright. Soon her light filled the whole room, not a shadow safe from White’s daze.

The room that they were in began to move, ascending from its resting spot. Everything started shaking, space stretched thin along a tight tunnel. Then at the end of it, everything reverted itself back in place.

White Diamond directed both her arms on her hips and stomped one foot forward.

“Ta-da!” she exclaimed. “We are here.”

The small diamond wiggled her legs a bit before falling on the ground. She pulled Pinky in when she saw her struggling as well.

“What do you think, Pink.” White went on.

Pink Diamond held pinky close. “It’s a bit uncomfortable.”

“Of course, dearie, it’s at the early stages of development. Transportation is such a drag in space. But we are in the works of quicker travel by manipulating the space around us. This ship is the only vehicle we have in our authority that can use this feature.”

“You turned your head into a ship.” Pink said.

The tall woman laughed.

“You’re the same as ever Pink, it’ll take a millennium before you can earn your legs.”

The words weighed down her lips, and her spirit. She did not come here to be looked down upon, she needed to prove her worth. She needed to restrain herself. White was always so good at masking her rage, she needed to do the same.

“It’s a good thing you already have legs, my diamond.” Pinky said.

Pink held her expression in place, making eye contact with the pearl. She smiled innocently at her. A contagious expression that managed to infest her lips.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I do.” She jumped up to her feet with pearl in hand, then gently placed her down.

“Come along Pink.” White said as she phased through the wall.

Pink Diamond fixed her posture and took a deep breath. “This is my chance, I have to make it count.”

Pinky placed a hand on her back, “You can do this.”

The diamond faced her, her height toppling over the gem. “Thank you Pearl, you’ve done so much for me.” She then added strength in her voice. “I can take care of the rest from here.”

Pinky quickly frowned, “You’re not taking me with you.”

“I’d love to have you there with me Pinky, I’m terrified of confronting White. And I just have this feeling,” Pink let her shoulders sink, “that things are going to get messy.”

Pinky closed in on her diamond, she leaned her head high to meet her face. “Then let me come with you.”

Pink didn’t look at her, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“I can’t take you with me. It’s too…” she voice lost its route.

“Too what.” Pinky pleaded.

“Too dangerous.”

Pink Pearl looked at the ground. “Would White hurt me.”

“No, I would never let her hurt you. Plus, she would never-”

“Never,” Pinky cut her off.

Pink took a deep breath. “She wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Then what’s dangerous.”

Pink turned herself around, she couldn’t look her in the eye.

“I-” she let her mind breath. “I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Pinky reached for her hands. Scratched the palm of her hands with her fingertips. Pink experienced her comfort through the warmth of their fingers as they encountered one another.

“Then, maybe don’t hurt me.”

 _The problem isn’t her Pink, it’s you._ In hindsight, she hoped it would be enough this time. She hoped she would listen to her this time.

**_…_ **

Pink finally stepped out of the ship, her pearl following close behind.

“Come along now Starlight, there is plenty to do.” White said to her. She was standing in front of a building. Pressing one of her hands against the wall monitors caused a big gate to open.

“Where are we. White?” Pink asked.

“We are at a moon base, dearie.” She said nothing more, just glided inside.

Inside the base were massive ceilings, with graphic murals painted all over the walls. Pink spotted murals of yellow and blue, decorated with several planets orbiting their forms. There weren’t any murals of herself, but to her comfort there weren’t any murals of white either.

White placed another hand against a wall, bringing visible life to the building’s stairs. They rose is a uniform pattern until reaching the very top.

“Shall we pink?” White turned to look at the young diamond. Then her glance quickly shot to her Pearl, who was following beside Pink.

“Only Pink Diamond’s presence is necessary.” She said gently.

Pink Pearl stopped in her tracks, caught off guard by White’s comment.

“My pearl can’t come with, why not!” she almost shouted.

White didn’t respond, she simply eyed Pink. Never breaking her smile.

“Yellow and Blue get to bring their Pearls’ everywhere with them.” She hoped that would be enough.

White laughed heartily, then her smile creped into pride. “Very well, Pink. I’ll let you bring her along.” She turned her face away from them. Pink couldn’t believe that was the end of it.

White and Pink finally made it to the top. The room looked very similar to the other moon bases she had been in. Almost nothing was different. The windows were giant glass panels, there was a massive center chair, and a stellar view of space.

What really stood out to pink was the view of the massive planet just outside their orbit.

“Wow, that planet is huge!” Pink Pearl beamed. “And certainly busy.”

Several ships were exiting the planet’s orbit, in the hundreds even.

“Whoa, this is a new colony, isn’t it.” she looked up at the giant.

“It is,” White pursed her lips.

“Exciting,” she squealed, “Look at all the ships, there must be so much to do in such a huge planet. I wonder how the air feels like, or how the weather is,” she clasped Pink Pearl’s hand. “Oh pearl, do you remember that one time yellow took us to a planet and it started raining rocks!”

Pink Pearl shuddered at the memory. “I remember it too well my diamond.”

“Oh, the stars. Having a colony sounds like so much fun?”

The roaring laughter echoed the room. Pink recognized it as White’s immediately, but she kept on laughing well over the time she met her stare.

“Pink.” The voice was so gentle, like a whisper. “You’re not ready for a colony.”

The words stung, followed immediately by a festering rage. _Keep calm Pink._

“White,” she didn’t dare break eye contact. “I know that I’m still new to-”

“No, starlight. You’re not new to any of this, far from it.” The large women drew closer to her. “You were made for this. Made to envelope your iridescent light as far as the expandable universe.”

White had reached down to caress her face, with just a tick of her finger.

“Th-then, why, why-”

“Because you aren’t ready for it. The responsibilities of a diamond are high, you have to be ready to command as a leader, as an inspiration, as a fellow diamond.”

“I already am a diamond.” Pink’s expression hardened.

“Yes, you are. And you think that is enough, which clearly shows that you are not ready.” She responded back.

“What, how does that even make sense. I am a diamond, I’m made for this, but I’m not ready.”

“Pink,” a hand softly touched her shoulder. Pink Pearl shot her diamond a look, eyes glimmering innocently. Pink took a deep breath.

“My, my,” White brought a hand up to her own check. “This simply won’t do, fret not my child. That is why I brought you here.” White focused her gaze towards the glass ceiling.

“What?” she said distressed.

Pink Diamond turned her view to the large planet in view from the base. There weren’t any more ships coming from the planet.

“This planet was supposed to be colonized by Blue.” White started. “Poor moonlight, her color emits a powerful sense of judgement. Strong and reformed in the presence of her emotions, she plays the role of diamond well.” Her dimples almost reached her eyelashes. “But she lacks the ability to sustain order. To enforce our authority.”

Pink was hanging on with every word.

“She was more than able to handle a few small colonies, until she came upon this planet. Well, take a good look, Pink. Are you still enthralled by it?”

Pink Pearl gave her diamond a worried look.

“The planet is quite fascinating. A massive rock planet that rivals even the biggest gas planets. The amount of resources this planet holds,” she raised her hands for emphasis, “are several hundred times more of the average colony.”

“You should have seen the look on Yellow’s face as I gifted the planet to Blue. She listed a sea of excuses for her.”

Pink could hear White speak, her eyes partly enthralled by the overcoming planet. It was a wave of unimaginable color patterns.

“Blue, as expected, couldn’t sustain a colony of this magnitude.”

“What happened.” Pink almost swallowed her words.

“Why, only the worst thing imaginable for us.” She straightened her lip. “She lost her authority as a diamond.”

“Her what, exactly.”

White breathed out a patient sigh.

“Our little moonlight lost her standing as a leader,” White began. “A few gems act away from their roles, form in groups, fester in their cesspool of deficiencies. That is simply how it begins, and it only gets worse if a diamond doesn’t properly address their subordinates.”

“Blue couldn’t handle the number of gems being produced on the planet, that is all.”

“And we are here, for what exactly.” Pink input.

The shrill of White’s laughter broke through. “You’re ever the gallant jester. No, dear.” She raised her face high, arms praising the light coming from her form.

“I am here to make things better.”

This time, it was Pink’s turn to laugh. Giggling out little breaths that played around the dazzling light enveloping them. White eyed the young diamond, who was amid embracing her pearl.

“Funny,” White defended. “Did I miss out on a joke?” She looked directly at Pink Pearl, who was doing her best to compose the laughing gem. “Surely you can let me in on it. Afterall, my humor should be becoming of all forms of light.”

Pinky gently shook Pink who was just recovering from her fit. She struggled to hold her arms in place. White didn’t ease up on her gaze. Her light even faded, making it easier for them to stare at the blinding figure. It was the first time she was able to get a good look of her smile. Like two dazzling mountains cleaved together, rich and regal as an iridescent fountain.

“How could you possible be making things better.”

Pinky covered her mouth, she looked for her voice.

“When have you ever made things, better.”

The words pointed their ends at White. She stood still in place and listened in delight.

“You think you know what’s best for gems.”

Pink Diamond took a step forward.

“You think you’re such a great, leader. You act like you know every little detail about us. You get to decide all the rules, don’t you White.” Her voice started to die, but she needed to keep going.

“You get to decide who’s perfect and who isn’t. Isn’t that right, we must be as prime and pepper as yourself. You’re so wrapped in your own identity, White. What would you know about a single gem outside of that head of yours.”

Pinky reached for her Diamond’s attention, hoping it would be enough to calm her down.

“You talk and talk, but you don’t really know us. And you’re certainly wrong about Blue. Blue would have totally handled this colony, but you isolated her.”

“Starlight, I was testing her. She can’t depend on anyone, she must learn to guide on her own. And she failed.”

“That’s not fair!” Pink stomped the floor. “Blue could nail that colony like nobody’s business. Yellow’s usually there for her, she supports her. Blue always tells me she can do incredible things when she’s with Yellow. It’s because they’re so close.”

“It’s because they were so, dependable.” White emphasized the last word. “That she failed to lead on her own.”

“That’s not true! Stop saying that.”

“Worry not Starlight, Blue is getting the care she needs. It might take time, but she’ll come out a stronger gem.”

“What did you do to Blue.”

“You needn’t worry about her, Starlight.”

“What did you do to her. You knew she would have trouble, you knew she would need help. But, but you left her alone. Yellow was worried every passing moment.”

“Because you. You didn’t let her help.”

“It’s because of you.” Pink Diamond spout.

Suddenly, a monitor popped up from behind White. There was a stern voice that followed.

“Blue Diamond, we demand to be heard.”

Pink was awestruck. A voice was speaking.

“Blue Diamond!” It called again.

With a whip of her hand, White brought the monitor to her face. The screen barely captured her head on the screen. She looked at the gem on the other line. The one talking was a bismuth, other gems were standing beside her. Each holding an individual flag, stained in various patterns. Pink skipped around White’s tall figure, getting a better glimpse of the display that had appeared.

“Well, aren’t all of you just grand for interrupting.” White began. “Are you all the troublesome gems I’ve heard so little about.”

The gems on the screen whispered to themselves, probably astonished at who picked up the line.

“White,” the bismuth jeered. With solid determination, the bismuth stomped her flag deep in the soil. “Your reign of power has ended, we no longer serve the diamond authority. We serve the collective of the colony. United, we drove away your forces. Your precious diamond couldn’t handle what our gems brought to the table.”

“You all thought you could order us all around. Well, look around you White. We united under a unilateral goal. Under the belief of sole acceptance to the individual. Billions of gems, billions of worthy beings. Have seen the light, they have seen the true light. A light that has been overshadowed by your lies. Your mistrust. Your cruel behavior.”

The bismuth was gaining a cheer, the slight voices of gems could be heard in the background.

“This day, we stake our liberty. Our independence from tyrants such as yourself. Today, we take back our freedom.”

A roar of cheers exploded. The bismuth stood firm in place, eyeing the diamond with malicious vision.

Pink was flabbergasted, she had never experienced someone speaking to White this way. Even physically seeing it go down wasn’t enough. There has not been a single gem to stand up to White like this. It was inspiring.

“Can you see it, Starlight.”

Pink looked up to her, but she was still facing at the monitor.

“The childish fantasies that these gems emanate.” Her tone was frigid. “Thinking that they could even hold a candle next to our light.”

“White, don’t act high and mighty. We don’t want a war, but we’re willing to fight for our freedom.” The voice came from an amethyst quartz.

“Freedom, what a muddled word.” White dipped her dimples large and wide.

“Imagine a system with complete freedom. Why, nothing would ever get down. Our perfect empire, our perfect society, only works when gems stay conformed to their roles. But I see that these words are falling on deaf ears.”

“White,” the bismuth called out. “We have majority control over the planet, we’ve united every kindergarten, we’ve bonded with one another. As friends, sisters, and lovers. Do you really want to strike a war that you won’t be able to win?”

“War,” she giggled at the word. “Is that what you think is going to happen.”

She laughed heartedly. “Surely you must have me mistaken with our dear little sunlight. Who happens to love the physicality of war.”

“No.”

“I am here to fix everything.” Without a moment to waste, White raised one hand up. It began glowing bright and continued to grow. The pinnacle of her palm began radiating a blistering, white noise. And soon after, color flashed at every crevasse within the room.

The color emitted traveled through the glass, enveloping the vacuum of space at phenomenal speeds. Traveling from the palm of a feral star, blasting radiation to amass the entire planet.

The massive emission of light began to slowly fade away. Pink stared at her surrounding area. Pinky was tightly embraced around her hip, eyelids sealed tight.

She took a quick few glances around the room, nothing really changed. She looked out the glass panes, but the planet was still present. Nothing had changed.

“White, what was that?”

White was still facing the monitor.

“White, please answer me.”

The tall figure flicked her neck, eyeing her with a single glass screen. Then stepped away from the monitor.

“You’ll have to excuse the interruption, Starlight. The last thing I’d want you to think is that your time is irrelevant.”

The monitor came into view. The gems were all still there, but something was off. They were really silent.

Pink squinted her eyes, horrified by what she saw.

“I must say, I’d rather not spread my light so thin you know. But now all is well, Blue could thank me some other time.”

“What did you do?” Pink said incredulously.

“I did what I do best, I made them whole again. Their light can now shine their brightest, just look at them.”

“No, this is wrong. This can’t be right, they aren’t better.”

“Of course, they are dearie.” White used one of her nails to press a button on the screen.

A screen popped up near Pink.

“Why thank you White Diamond, I feel so much better now.”

Another followed.

“You’re so charitable, thank you so much.”

And another.

“Thank you White, I feel excellent.”

And countless more popped up. One after the other. Each one had the same monotone voice. Voices that echoed positive claims of White’s embrace. Each gem was bleached of their natural color. Perhaps their bodies were enveloped in silver light. Each gem struck the same pose. Until a myriad of pale gems filled the room.

One last screen popped up, it was the bismuth from before.

“White, you truly are the perfect being. Thank you for saving our lives, and preventing what would have been a long, pointless war.”

With a snap of her fingers, the digital displays disappeared altogether.

“There we are, I removed the problem. I liberated their identities.” White proudly said. “Now the colony can prosper the proper way, now they can perform their duties with no flaws, now they can be the gems they were always meant to be.”

“White, this…” Pink stumbled to find her words. She was looking straight at the floor, stress stained her face more than she could confess.

“This, this can’t be it,” she sputtered.

“Pink, speak up. I can’t hear you.”

“This can’t be why you brought me here. It just can’t!”

“Now, now. No reason to shout, dearie.” 

“This is a joke right, it’s just a cruel joke. You didn’t really bring me here to show me this. I know you can be, a lot sometimes. But this, its. It’s just.” Her throat felt like it was being crushed.

White looked at Pink. But she knew she was done talking. So, she turned her gaze to her pearl. She passed her along a simple smile, her little attempt to bridge the mile between them. The pearl stood motionless, eyes peering across a land far away. White sent her a hand greeting next. That sparked the light in her eye, as she naturally raised her diamond salute. Without saying a single word.

“Pearl.” White crooned.

“I don’t typically inquire of this. However, you’ve spent some time with our starlight, which only beckons me to ask.” She sighed, breaking the smile on her face for a short while. Just a few brief seconds. Before it shined again.

“Do you think Pink is ready for a colony?”

The question felt like weight, crushing her figure as she struggled to stand in place.

“How dare you.”

Just like before, it was not her voice. But her diamond’s.

“How. Dare. You.”

“How dare you!” She repeated. Her form glowed in a pink aura.

“Pink, you’re glowing again.” White expressed.

“You’re going to use, this.” Pink gestured towards the planet. “To try and tell me. How unfit I am to rule. Are you kidding me.” She stomped on the ground, creating small shockwaves.

Pink Pearl tried to speak out to her, she needed to calm her down. Her lips moved freely, without any restrain. But she couldn’t echo a sound.

“That’s not fair! I would be ten times the leader you could ever be.”

“Is that so,” White surmised, giggling at her.

“It’s not funny!” she stomped again. “I could totally handle a colony. Yellow handles them without flaw. Blue, would have been fine if you didn’t sabotage her.”

Pink Pearl tried again. Naturally, her voice failed her. Screaming at her arms, she tugged Pink’s dress with her thumb and index finger.

“Anything is better than what you do.” Her diamond spat.

“And what is it, that I do.” White humored her.

“You’re even gonna make me spell it out,” she raised her arms in disgust. “You turn everyone into your obedient little puppets. You strip them away from what makes them unique.”

“You would rather embrace these behaviors. Let our empire set a path to chaos.”

“What chaos! Gosh, do you even listen to yourself speak.” Pink Diamond’s aura flashed brutally.

“Starlight, it appears you have clearly missed the significance of this visit. I hoped that this would open your eyes to the mistakes of your sisters. Clearly, you weren’t ready for this.”

“Who, in the right mind. Would be ready for what I just saw.” She yelled out the question.

“Who White!”

“You think Yellow would have handled this well, do you!”

“You think these types of, visits. Are good for Blue and I. You think they teach us a lesson, huh, that we’ll be better because of it.” Her voice was shaking the ground.

For the first time within their visit. White dropped her smile. Her whole face stopped smiling.

“Apparently not.”

Pink snapped. Her mind cracked, brain compacted under the abstract color of her aura. Holding all the pressure between her lips, until she fired away. Decimating the floor beneath her. Carving a massive crater imprinted like her gemstone. The whole room became sliced in several layers.

White raised her arms in the air, leveling her arms to stay in balance.

Pink could feel the power surging around her. Her anger leaked from her form.

“Pink, really. Haven’t you had enough tantrums.”

Pink was ready to ignite once more. But white pointed a finger down at her. Her nail blocked out her own light, it darkened Pink as it cast down its shadow.

White brought her nail further in, softly gliding the tip of her nail below her waist. Her light was shining again. And there, at the tip of her nail.

A Pearl.

On the floor, just beside her.

Pink reached for the gem. Her fingers missed at first, but she held Pearl in her hand. There was something new that spawned, a stark sensation. Something unique, like gritty craters along a bristle river. As she laced her fingers around the pearl, tears flowed down. Filling the gaps in between the cracked gem.

“Now Starlight, just what do you think you’re doing.”

“I…I did this, to her. But I can fix it, I can make it better.”

Her tears mingled with the gemstone. Then glowed in a bright light, rebuilding the ruptured rock. The gemstone looked as good as new.

And with it, the gem began to reform. Pink Pearl’s body beamed from her navel. A filly skirt hugged the form around her waist. And as the buns of her hair sprouted into pink-laced petals, cracks wilted away the side of her face.

She fell to the ground in distress, body hugged tight to the ground. Shuddered by the beaming light and screeching sounds.

“She doesn’t look better to me.” White poised. “Just look what you’ve done to her.”

“No, it was an accident.” Pink inched down to the gem beneath her.

“It was an accident.” White agreed. “But you still hurt her. Now, what could have prevented that. I wonder.”

“White, please.” She whimpered. Pink knelt down to meet Pinky’s level. Then slowly reached her hand towards the gem. But before she could get close, Pink Pearl flinched away.

“Oh Starlight, I tried to warn you.” Her voice dominated the room. “But don’t worry.”

Pink saw the gleam radiating from her eye. She knew what was coming, but was powerless to do anything about it. Powerless to stand up to White. Powerless to stop herself from hurting those around her.

But not White, her light always shines through.

Pink Pearl’s hue became immersed in white light, she wasn’t shaking anymore. She stood tall, with a smile that could melt the sun away.

“I’ll take care of your pearl, Pink. A diamond such as myself has no need for a servant. There isn’t a thing I can’t do on my own, as you know.”

Pink could hear White’s voice speaking out of Pink Pearl, and she still couldn’t register what she was saying. Her mind shut off all her senses, besides her sight. As she stared at a happy and carefree pearl.

“Now don’t fret, I know how much you feel about Pearls. And it’s only fitting we all have a designated Pearl. Consider it a diamond tradition as of today.”

She waved her hands in the air, the cape reflecting the light around the room. Emanating little stars.

But Pink only saw the Pearl in front of her. Shifting her lips up and down as vibrations passed her eardrums. The pale pearl spoke for some time, and no matter how hard Pink would try. She could not hear Pinky’s voice.

But she did see a white orb float up near the gem. Where it unfolded and revealed a gem that landed on the palm of her hand. It was a soft, white pearl.

“And Pink.” White’s voice cracked through.

“Don’t break this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time, I had thought crystal gem Pearl to be White Diamond's original Pearl. The recent episodes raised my doubts, but I still think Pearl was White Diamond's original Pearl. It just became apparent to me that White would never have the need for a pearl. I can just imagine that White creating this pearl that she crafted to be the most perfect pearl. And after completing it, setting it aside since she didn't really have a need for it. Whelp, this story was written inspired from my theory. Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
